Merry Christmas Daddy, Dad
by darkgirl3
Summary: It's Christmas day for Liam and Theo along with their kids including to the two new children that they inherited from a friend that died. This is a sequel to Happy Daddy, Dad Day I did back in June. It be the Daddy, Dad series.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I wrote this story before Christmas Wish, but just now posting it. I hope that you all enjoy. This is a sequel to Happy Daddy, Dad Day that I did back in June for Father's Day. It's just set a couple of years later.**

 **AN2: I'm sorry that this is bitter sweet, but when I was writing this I was in a sad mood thinking about my mom and aunts.**

 **Title: Merry Christmas Daddy, Dad**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Lydia/Stiles, mention of Scott, Malia, Liam's parents.**

 **Summary: It's Christmas day for Liam and Theo along with their kids including to the two new children that they inherited from a friend that died.**

Liam had fallen asleep on the couch since Theo had to work at the hospital the night before. It was his first year being a full time doctor at Beacon Hills, but it wasn't the reason that Theo had gone in. One of his patients that he'd been seeing since he'd first started working at Beacon Hills had been getting worse each day. If it wasn't for her Liam knew that Theo wouldn't have gone in on Christmas Eve, it was now Christmas morning though.

Theo had waited until the Tara, Gabrielle and Brett had fallen asleep before he'd gone in though. Liam hated sleeping alone and on the nights that Theo did have to work their kids always found their way into the bed with him. It was like they always could tell that he was lonely. He loved their kids so much and wouldn't trade them for anything.

Liam had been hoping all night that Beth would ask him to be turned by some miracle. He had offered her the option of being turned three months back. It had been an accident how he became an alpha, but he still didn't feel like one. He hadn't even wanted the title even if in some ways he'd already been one without the eyes.

A pack had come through threatening their pack and families. Scott had been out of town at the time so he'd taken the lead trying to make peace. The alpha hadn't wanted peace, just the opposite and he'd made it clear when he'd tried going after their family. It was where he had drawn the line with protecting his family.

He hadn't thought about it when the alpha had kidnapped Brett and the girls. It hadn't just been his kids either, the other pack had taken their packs kids all except for Scott's family since they'd been gone. He had fought the alpha and won, but he hadn't been going for a killing blow. He'd been trying to wound him enough that the pack was forced to leave. It hadn't worked and he'd ended up with the spark from the alpha that tried taking out their families. It had been a low blow going after the kids and he'd made it clear to the rest of that pack if they dared he wouldn't hesitate to finish even if he didn't want to.

It was why he had offered Beth the chance at living longer by being turned. She'd declined though even though she had two kids. She'd told him that even though she appreciated the offer it was her time. She'd known it when she was born that she was going to die one day. She had the same heart condition that Theo had before the doctors gave him his sister's heart. He knew it was why Theo had felt close to Beth since he'd met her.

He knew it had been eating at Theo that she wanted to give up, in Theo's terms, but Beth had finally made them both realize that she wasn't giving up. She didn't want to cheat fate by prolonging her life even though she'd only gotten thirty years it was her decision. She had already been cheating fate everyday for eight years since she had been supposed to die back then. There was also the fact there was no promise she would even live if he had turned him.

Liam opened his eyes hearing the front door open knowing that it was Theo coming in. However, he didn't just hear Theo's heart beating, there were two others with him. He could tell by the difference that it wan't adults with Theo. He got up going towards the door stopping for a second when he saw Theo carrying Charlie in his arms with Lexi holding onto Theo's leg. He knew in that moment without needing the words that Beth had passed away.

Beth had made one request at the first of the year when the doctors told her she might not make it to the following January. She had wanted them to take care of her kids who were ten and eight. It was why he had offered her the bite so she could be there for them. She'd made them promise to fill her Christmas wish if she made it that far.

Liam carefully took Charlie who was ten from Theo's arms doing his best not to wake him up. Theo untangled Lexi from his leg once Liam had Charlie picking her up so he could get in the house. He had hoped that there would be a last minute heart available even though he'd known she was too weak to probably survive getting it in her chest. Beth's last request before she died had been to make sure the kids had a good Christmas before he told them she'd died.

Beth had already told them that he'd been taking them home for Christmas. Melissa had been watching them for him, which was where he'd picked them up at ten minutes ago. Since they had known it hadn't surprised them when he'd been there to get them at seven. He had tried one more time to get Beth to rethink being turned. All the advances in medicine and he still hadn't been able to save her.

~LT TL LT TL~

Liam and Theo put the siblings in the room that they'd made up for them since they had been staying with them a lot when Beth was in the hospital. The last month she had been mostly staying in the hospital so they had been living with them. Their grandparents were gone already and their dad had walked out the day Beth had almost died after having Lexi not wanting to be responsible for two kids if his wife had died. Liam knew that Theo had wanted to say something so many times about it, but he never had unless it was to him since they had met Beth. Melissa had known her first so she'd helped her out when Lexi had been born until she had gotten well enough to leave the hospital back then.

Theo closed the door going down the hall to Liam and his room closing the door. He knew that they weren't going to have much time before their three were up and maybe a little longer before Lexi and Charlie realized that it was Christmas morning too. Even though it was Christmas their three hated getting up early. Tara was the hardest to get up when it was time to go to school especially.

Brett stayed with Corey during the day since he worked from home as a writer. It was kind of ironic in a way since Monroe was the one that had suggested he sign up for creative writing their senior year years ago. Theo pulled his self from those thoughts though leaning against Liam needing a few minutes at least. It didn't feel real yet that Beth was gone.

"They don't know, Beth begged me to wait until tomorrow to tell them. I didn't have the heart to tell them even if she hadn't asked me not to." Theo said.

Liam wrapped his arms around Theo hugging him as tight as he could. He should have registered it since the kids hadn't looked sad only tired. He had been getting Theo's emotions though which had drowned the kids out. He moved his hand over Theo's back letting him know he loved him. He guided them to the bed sitting down with Theo before laying back.

He had already put the presents under the tree before he'd fallen asleep on the couch. There was nothing else to do until the kids woke up so he laid with Theo letting his husband grieve for their friend since he wasn't going to be able to the rest of the day. He let his own tears out because he knew how it felt to lose a parent to illness. His biological dad had died from cancer when he'd been four years old.

"We'll get through today and even if its still hard for you to believe at times; Beth's watching over all of us right now. She knows that we're going to be the best dads to those kids. She wouldn't have given us custody of them if she didn't believe that we could take care of them." Liam said feeling Theo squeeze his hand since he couldn't say anything at the moment.

~LT TL LT TL~

The next time that Liam and Theo woke up was two hours later with the sound of someone banging on the bedroom door. Theo buried his head against Liam's neck wanting to go back to sleep. However, he knew it wasn't going to happen since it was Christmas morning. He was glad that ever who was knocking hadn't just barged in the room. He had needed to be closer to Liam earlier so he'd opened his self up letting Liam slid into his ass. They hadn't had sex, he'd just needed the closeness to his husband. He'd wanted Liam to crawl all the way into him, but that wan't possible.

"DADDY, DAD," Brett shouted once again banging on the door with his fist since Tara had told him not to just walk in.

He was getting impatient though since they had to wait until their dads were up to open their gifts. He was only two and a half so it wasn't like he had a large ability to wait for long. He was already trying to get over the baby gate that was at the stairs, but Gabrielle had stopped him. He had not been happy at all and had started crying, but his sisters had taken him back to his room explaining that they had to wait since their dad had gotten in so early.

He flopped down on his freshly diapered bottom thanks to Charlie who had helped him out when Tara and Gabrielle had tried it. However, he'd accidentally peed on them and they hadn't been happy at all with him. He hadn't meant to, he had been too happy about presents to register that he needed to potty when they'd been attempting to change him. He'd told his sisters he was sorry, which thankfully they forgave him since Lexi had explained that he was too little to register if he needed to go at times even if he was being potty trained.

He really hated the toilet too, which was why he had tried not using it. Although, in the last few weeks he'd been being bribed with his favorite cookies to go to the toilet. He still sometimes liked using the flower pot downstairs at the door. The thing was awful looking and he hated the smell of it. Gabrielle had been supplying the cookies even if it was Lexi who climbed up and got them out of the cabinet for his sister.

Brett started letting out low howls hoping that his dads would wake up if they thought he was in distress. It worked a lot of the time especially with his dad who was the biggest softie in the world. He knew that it was only supposed to be for emergencies, but this was an emergency. Christmas would be over before his dads managed to crawl their way out of the bed. He added a hit to the door after each howl along with a plea of Daddy then dad behind it.

Theo opened the door when Brett started letting out another howl that was higher than the first two. It had taken him a moment to find his pants, but he'd just thrown on the Christmas pajama pants that Liam had gotten all of them to match. He squatted down releived that Brett wasn't in danger even if Liam had told him he was doing it to get them up. He still worried about someone taking his kids again after the last time. Once he saw that Brett was just fine he let out his own howl glad that they had sound proofed the house to the outside world. He never wanted their kids to hide who they were inside the house.

Brett hadn't realized the door had opened since he'd been howling and had started using his feet since he'd laid back on the floor. He sat up looking at his dad with a big smile on his face. He let out a squeal before howling again standing up moving the short distance launching his self into his dad's arms. He nuzzled at his dad's neck getting his scent knowing he was safe just from that scent alone.

Theo hugged Brett standing up with his son knowing that it was what Brett needed to know it was them. He didn't know how they had gotten lucky with not only Brett, but their twins. They had wanted more kids and even if he hadn't wanted Beth to die to have them he hadn't hesitated when she'd asked them to take them. He boxed the ache in his heart away right now not wanting to spoil today for the kids.

"Where you howling for us to wake up?" Liam asked tickling Brett's stomach making their son squeal out. "You did a good job, but you scared your dad again." He smiled kissing the top of Brett's head. "So are you ready to see what you got for Christmas?"

Brett wasn't the only one that said yes because not only where his sisters at the door, but Charlie and Lexi were also there now. Theo laughed feeling their happiness flooding out even Charlie and Lexi's. He knew he'd done the right thing in waiting seeing the smiles on their faces. Charlie and Lexi even had a set of Christmas Pajamas that Liam had found that matched their own. The color scheme was the opposite, with green being the primary color with red being the secondary where as the ones Liam got for them was mostly red with green ordiments and a gingerbread man dead center.

"Okay, picture first then we go downstairs." Theo said letting Liam take Brett so he could set up the camera for the picture. They had already done the Christmas card photo they'd sent out weeks back, but he wanted another with all of them in it since Charlie and Lexi hadn't been there that day.

The kids ran over to the bed getting on it while Theo sat the camera up that he'd gotten Liam the Christmas before. Liam had complained about not having a real camera besides their phones. They'd already filled up six or seven memory chips with pictures and he was glad he had gotten it. Once he had it set up with the timer he went over to the bed sitting beside Liam lifting Gabrielle off the bed onto his lap. Of course Tara did like usual and crawled onto her sisters' lap before the picture took. He'd set it to take three just in case the first was blurry. Charlie and Lexi were on either side of Liam and Theo getting in close for the picture. They all shouted Merry Christmas as the picture took.

~LT TL LT TL~

The kids had refused breakfast first wanting to open up their gifts, which Liam had known they would do. It was chaos for the most part after they had passed out the gifts. He was taking pictures at first, but Theo had taken it from him after the fourth gift that the kids had opened. He'd been told to enjoy the now too and he was leaning into Theo's side watching their kids rip into the wrapping paper. It would be a disaster to clean up, but he didn't care seeing how happy they were right now was what counted.

Theo had been the elf this year since they switched off every time on who did the shopping and wrapping. The other would play Santa putting the stuff under the tree for the kids being just as curious as the kids to see what they opened. It had started years ago when Theo and he had lived with his parents the first year they were dating. His mom or step-dad, who he just called dad, would do the shopping and wrapping the other put under the tree.

He still remembered the year he'd caught his dad putting the stuff under the tree. He'd been eight, but he hadn't busted him. He'd kept it to his self because he hadn't wanted to ruin it for his parents that he had found out their secret. He hadn't even told Mason about it since for two more years his best friend had believed in Santa. He'd gone along with Mason even if he had known.

He knew that Theo had stopped believing the year that Tara had died since the doctors had destroyed his husband's Christmas that year. It was why he tried every year to give Theo the best Christmas like they did with the kids. Liam looked from the kids to Theo finding his husband looking at him too. He leaned in giving Theo a kiss letting out a happy sigh glad that he got to spend another day with the man he loved and their family.

Tara and Gabrielle let out twin screams drawing Liam and Theo's attention back to their girls. They had just torn the wrapping paper off of the box that Theo had glued a picture of a swing set onto. It was for all of their children, but Tara and Gabrielle had been the ones to get the wrapping paper off first. However, Brett was using his claws that he'd just started learning to let out to try getting more of the paper off. Liam quickly picked up the camera hitting record this time. Lexi and Charlie left their unwrapped gifts helping the other three to finish opening the box.

The swing set was already put together, which had been hard keeping the kids from looking in the back yard for the last week. The pack had helped put it together the weekend before since it was twice as big as the one they'd had before. It still had a baby swing on it since they'd found a place to custom make it so Brett could use it for at least another year before they started letting him on the big kid swings. He was their baby boy who liked trying to be like his sisters jumping off the swing when Tara had let him on it once. He hadn't gotten hurt, but they hadn't wanted a repeat since he had out grown the original baby swing.

~LT TL LT TL~

"Seriously?" Tara asked jumping up and down clamping her hands when Gabrielle pulled out the sign that said it was already put together by Santa.

"Yes, but you have to wait until after breakfast to go out and see it," Theo said knowing that she'd want to run out and play the rest of the morning not even finishing opening her gifts.

"If I must wait," Tara pouted with a sigh before pulling the box back so it wasn't in the way of the rest of the gifts.

She was doing her best not to just run outside and look now. However, her dad had asked her to wait so she forced the anger she'd felt for a second being told no back down. She didn't want to ruin today by being bad already even though she was down to maybe one note a week at school. Gabrielle would grab her wrist if she felt like she was going to get angry. The slight pain brought her back before she could get mad and act out. It was one reason that she was glad she was in the same class as her sister. The first week of school she hadn't been, but they'd switched Gabrielle's classes to hers too. She might have gotten upset and threw her books down refusing to study without Gabrielle there. The school had said no at first, but she hadn't been learning nothing in time-out every day.

Theo and Liam both laughed knowing that Tara was usually about as patient as Brett when she wanted something. However, she was being a little better at it today which they were both glad of. Tara usually got sent home with a note twice a week that she'd been in the time out chair at school for not staying in her own chair during class. She was getting better at it, but they knew that Tara had inherited Liam's I.E.D. even if she was a werewolf. They'd found out from Deaton it was possible for it to happen with genetic, but other things like being sick or having cancer they didn't have to worry about. Tara had only gotten one note this month though and two in November.

~LT TL LT TL~

Liam had wrapped a couple of gifts up that he'd gotten the kids his self that he'd known wasn't on the lists they'd stuck in the box for Santa. Melissa had been watching them the weekend before while they'd put the swing set together and she'd mentioned what they'd said they wanted. Gabrielle had mostly wanted movies this year, but she'd also asked for a new DVD player since theirs had broken two weeks back.

It had taken almost an hour of trying to get Snow Buddies out of the DVD player before he'd just settled on buying a new one of that as well. It had already started skipping since it was played once a month since they had gotten it five years back. It had been a miracle it had lasted as long as it had he'd thought until Theo had informed him that he'd already replaced it four times. Snow Buddies along with the rest of the Buddies movies they hadn't owned he'd bought.

Gabrielle and Tara were unwrapping them now since they had different paper than the ones Theo had wrapped up. Brett was however almost buried in wrapping paper and boxes the actual gifts were set to the side thanks to Charlie and Lexi so Brett didn't crush anything. He took a picture of Brett before hitting record when he started tossing the bows in the air swiping at them with his claws. The bows didn't stand a chance and were being shredded all over the place like confetti, but it was too adorable to stop. Liam was just glad that he'd seen Lexi move the clothes that Theo had wrapped up for Brett since he was clawing up everything.

Theo had moved over next to Charlie helping him with the remote control helicopter that he'd asked for. He took pictures before recording the moment when Charlie got the helicopter off the floor. Theo was only telling him which buttons to push to get it to go left or right and up other wise Charlie was controlling it his self. He could almost forget that Beth was gone just for a little seeing how happy her kids were right now. Lexi was where he turned towards next with the camera, but she wasn't sitting beside the tree now.

He only panicked for a second before seeing Lexi sitting on the couch with one of the throw blankets wrapped around her. Liam got up going over to the couch sitting down beside her. Lexi had pleaded for a real Christmas tree and he'd only panicked thinking her asthma might have acted up since she was born like her mother had been with asthma and a heart condition. It was what had almost caused her death at birth, but she was strong and had survived. Her heart and asthma wasn't as bad as her mom's had been since she could do most things. He'd worried about the cats they had, but Theo had fixed that by talking to one of the other doctors about an allergy medicine since Lexi hadn't wanted the cats to go.

~LT TL LT TL~

"I'm okay, just got a little cold," Lexi said leaning into Liam knowing that Theo and he were both like furnaces although Liam ran warmer than Theo usually did.

Liam smiled listening to her heart beating for a second to make sure there wasn't anything else wrong. He'd already told his self if they couldn't find her a heart and she got worse he'd ask her if she wanted the bite. He didn't want her to die because he already loved her just as much as his own children. Even if she wasn't biologically his and he'd do anything to have Beth here and to have never known them he would do anything to protect and save her and Charlie. Charlie had been born without either, but it hadn't surprised him since Tara's name sake hadn't been born ill either.

"You want more warmth?" Gabrielle asked standing in front of Lexi holding Tara's hand.

"We got tons of warmth we can give you." Tara added getting on the couch without waiting for an answer.

Gabrielle got on her other side after getting her daddy to move over some. They both leaned in wrapping their arms around Lexi locking their fingers together on her lap so she could get all the warmth he needed. They knew that she wasn't like them and needed extra care. They'd found out the first time they'd tried rough housing with her like they did with Brett and their dads when Lexi had trouble breathing for a moment. Charlie had given his sister the inhaler and they'd never played tackle and tickle Lexi until she was having trouble breathing again.

"If you get too hot just tell them," Liam said before getting up kissing the top of each of their heads.

He knew that it had scared the girls when Lexi had problems breathing the first time they'd met her. He hadn't even known that Lexi was like her mom until the girls had come to him crying saying they'd almost broken Lexi. Theo hadn't even known until he'd called him, which had resorted in Beth telling them. She'd been so sick that day she'd forgotten about it until Theo had mentioned it. He hadn't wanted his daughters to learn about humans being a lot more fragile when they were sick like that. Brett still had moments when he didn't understand, but Lexi told him to stop and he would.

"I will," Lexi said putting her arms around each of the girls.

 **~TBC~**

 **Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year. Thanks in advance for all the reviews and kudos. You all have been wonderful this year. Thanks for letting me share my love for writing with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I wrote this story before Christmas Wish, but just now posting it. I hope that you all enjoy. This is a sequel to Happy Daddy, Dad Day that I did back in June for Father's Day. It's just set a couple of years later.**

 **AN2: I'm sorry that this is bitter sweet, but when I was writing this I was in a sad mood thinking about my mom and aunts.**

 **Title: Merry Christmas Daddy, Dad**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey,**

 **Summary: It's Christmas day for Liam and Theo along with their kids including to the two new children that they inherited from a friend that died.**

Theo wasn't sure how they had managed to get breakfast finished at the table after they had finished with the gifts. Thankfully Lexi had been warm by then so it had helped with getting Gabrielle and Tara at the table. Charlie had wanted to go outside with the helicopter, which until breakfast was ready he'd let him. Getting Charlie back in the house however had been another job since he'd been having fun with his new gift. He had also decided he wanted to rebel some.

Brett had been wrapped around Charlie's leg half asleep from all the excitement of the morning. He'd been informed by his son that he'd stayed up trying to see Santa, but fell asleep. Tara and Gabrielle had found him at the top of the stairs putting him in their room til morning since he hadn't wanted to sleep in his own bed alone. Tara had gone outside and gotten Brett who hadn't wanted to go in either. For some reason when she had taken him Brett hadn't screamed like when Charlie had tried picking him up.

Liam knew that Theo had about broken when Charlie used the guilt card about his mom would have let him stay out longer. He'd been the one to finally tell Charlie to get in the house or he'd be taking the helicopter for the rest of the day. Charlie had looked at him as if he'd never had something taken away as punishment before. Liam knew that they were slack most of the time on disciplining their kids as it was, but they had been a lot more slack with Lexi and Charlie because of Beth. It was the first time he'd used his dad voice on Charlie and it had shocked him.

Charlie hadn't been happy at all and Liam knew if he was a werewolf and not human he would have growled and flashed his eyes like Tara did a lot. It was going to be harder when they did have to tell Lexi and Charlie about their mom, but he knew they had to start understanding that if you did something wrong there would be consequences. He just hadn't thought it would be so soon on Christmas day, but right after breakfast had ended Charlie had landed in the time out room.

The only thing in it was a kitchen chair they'd found and wrote Time-Out on the back of it. There was a smaller one for Brett who also got his self time out at times. They hadn't known what to do with the room even though they'd been living there for almost three years now. It had been Theo's idea for it to serve as time-out so they'd left it empty, but they were thinking about letting it serve as a bigger family room since their family had just grown by two.

~LT TL LT TL~

Theo was standing outside of the room now trying to think of something to say to Charlie. He knew that even at ten Charlie knew a lot more than most kids did. He hadn't wanted to send Charlie to time out, but Liam had told him it was for the best since Charlie wasn't going to stop. Liam had taken the helicopter, but he'd forgotten the remote, which was how Charlie had ended up flying it over their heads at the end of breakfast. It had crashed onto Brett's high chair causing him to scream out almost knocking it off before Theo had grabbed it. He had confiscated the remote, but when he'd gotten back Liam had already put Charlie in the time-out room.

The others were outside playing on the new swing set and Lexi had gotten the bike that they'd given her out. He'd made her promise not to over do it knowing she forgot at times. He knew how it was when he'd been her age he'd had the same problems remembering. Lexi was a lot better than he was though and promised to only ride around in the driveway since it was flat and didn't require a lot of pedaling.

"You think if we go outside that you can listen now?" Theo asked squatting down to Charlie's level when he got to the chair. "I know at ten it's hard to believe, but sometimes even us adults have to follow rules. I know that you're upset right now and I'm sorry, buddy. If I could I would make the hurt you're feeling go away. I also know for a fact that your mom wouldn't have let you get away with screaming and trying to hit someone. Brett's two and you scared him when the helicopter landed on his high chair. He didn't mean to almost knock it off, but when he gets scared he tries defending his self." Theo said hoping that it helped Charlie understand why Brett had done what he had.

Charlie tried not looking at Theo, but the mention of his mom knowing she would have been upset with him caused him to look up. He'd seen the look in Theo's eyes earlier when he'd tried guilting him before Liam had made him come in. It was why he hadn't just gone in and had acted out even more when Liam made him. He knew that Theo was keeping something from him and Lexi. He hadn't meant to scare Brett though, that had been an accident. He'd just been upset his self about the helicopter almost getting broke that he'd about hit him. The only thing that had kept him from actually doing it was Gabrielle getting between him growling at him.

He'd seen the hurt Theo'd had when he'd said he hated him wishing he was dying instead of his mom. He hadn't meant it once the words were out even if he wished his mom wasn't dying; or was already gone. He'd felt like something was wrong since Theo had picked them up even if he'd known they were going to be here for Christmas. He was human sure, but he knew when things were wrong. He loved Theo and Liam for all they had done for Lexi and him since his mom had started getting worse. He'd accidentally slipped one day and called Theo daddy. He'd apologized to his mom for it because she was their mom and dad rolled into one wonderful package. She'd told him it was okay if he wanted to think of Theo and Liam like dads to him. She'd told Lexi the same thing and he knew his sister already did.

He'd just wanted to let the anger he was feeling out on someone else because his mom wasn't going to be around much longer. Lexi had wrote a letter to Santa asking for their mom a new heart. He'd wrote one asking for Lexi to be okay if he couldn't have his mom anymore he had to have his sister. He'd gotten lost in the helicopter and had felt guilty for not thinking about his mom. Spending the last fifteen minutes in the room he knew somewhere inside that his mom wasn't going to walk in the door again and hug Lexi and him telling them that she loved them to the outer reaches of the solar system and back. They were her moon and stars which would never burn out.

~LT TL LT TL~

"Mom's gone isn't she? It's why even when I tried hitting Brett you still didn't want to put me in here. You just kept asking me to behave. Mom wouldn't have let me get away with ever hitting Lexi and I know it was wrong, but you kept looking sad when I mentioned mom." Charlie said. "I was trying to get you to just say something, but you wouldn't no matter how bad I was being."

"She wanted you and Lexi to have today without knowing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I picked you up. I just couldn't ruin your Christmas even when you were acting out." Theo said knowing he couldn't play it off when Charlie out right called him on it.

"I'm sorry I was being horrible. I just wanted my mom so much and I didn't get to tell her that I forgave her for not wanting to keep living." Charlie said trying not to cry. "I never meant to say I hated you or wanted you to be dead. I don't want you to be dead, you took care of my mom and us. You stayed up with her when she had bad nights. You took care of Lexi and me when we were sick. I was so horrible to you I don't know how you'd even want me." He choked out.

He knew he had to be there for Lexi, but he didn't want to be without his mom. She was always supposed to be there even if he'd known since he was five because his dad had told him one day she would die so he'd better grow up and stop crying because he'd skinned his knee up that had been so bad he'd needed stitches. He hadn't known what it meant until he'd asked his mom who'd been furious at his dad. He'd been begging her to not go for weeks asking for it for Christmas. He hadn't wanted any gifts just their family together with her alive. He hadn't understood why she couldn't cheat death since they knew about the supernatural. Liam had even offered to make her like he was, but his mom kept saying no.

~LT TL LT TL~

Theo stood up lifting Charlie out of the chair hugging him. "She never once thought you hated her. She fought since she was born against fate even more when she decided she was going to have Lexi and you. I don't understand the reason she said no either, but she just knew that it was time to go. I believe in Liam because I never have been able to believe in other things. Your mom did though, she believed in all of things Liam does. He might be able to explain it better than I can. The best I know is that we get dealt a set of cards they're either good ones or horrible ones. You can make the horrible cards into good ones and the good ones can turn into horrible cards."

"Cards, like real ones or fate ones that mommy always talked about?" Charlie asked looking at Theo confused.

"Fate cards, if there was a real deck I'd gladly put your mom in the good ones so she was here right now." Theo said knowing that Liam was right about his analogy of life by using cards.

"Oh, which ones do you have?" Charlie asked leaning his head against Theo's chest wanting to curl up against his mom even if he couldn't anymore.

"I started out with good, then had horrible ones for a really long time; but in the last twelve years give or take I've had really great cards. The pain you're feeling right now, it won't always be so horrible hole in your chest kind of pain. However, it will be there like a distant ache. I feel my own from losing my sister every day, but it's not gut wrenching like it used to be." Theo said.

He thought about what Tara and he used to do on Christmas day. Opening presents after trying to see if Santa was real. Tara had always given him Christmas even when his parents had flat out told him at Tara and Gabrielle's age that Santa wasn't real. Tara told him that Santa was real and had made sure he hadn't stopped believing. He hadn't had the heart to tell her he'd already realized that it was all a lie.

He didn't tell Charlie that and he never wanted his kids to not believe. If he did then Charlie might realize that Santa wasn't. He couldn't take that away from Charlie. He still went twice a year with Liam to church since Liam still went with his parents at time. He let his kids make up their own mind not telling them what they should or shouldn't believe in. He had Liam to believe in so he couldn't put down anyone else for wanting to believe how they did. He hadn't even let the words I'm an Atheist cross his lips in years because if he believed in Liam then it meant something; Liam's mom had told him that the day they'd gotten married.

"I like your version with cards," Charlie said breaking the silence in the room. "Can we go outside now? I'd like to ride my bike around for a while, maybe slide. Mommy couldn't keep it a secret about the swing set you know. She said she wanted to see our smiles when we found out. I guess she already knew she wouldn't be here today." Charlie added once he was standing on his own feet.

"She knew, but she didn't feel any pain. It was my gift to her besides promising that you two would be here. If you want two dads and three siblings along with a bunch of cousins, Uncles, Aunts and grandparents that are going to want to spoil you just as much as we do?" Theo asked.

"I just have one request for living here," Charlie said, "Please don't let Lexi die if she gets like mom was. I know Liam can save her or Scott; I don't want to lose her too." He requested.

"We already talked to Lexi, your mom too before she died. She's not going to die as long as we can help it. She just doesn't want it right now and the doctor hasn't said anything about dying. There are a lot more things these days and if she wants the bite Liam already agreed." Theo explained hoping it would let Charlie worry less about his sister. He'd been scared he was going to get an ulcer as much as he'd worried about his mom.

"Okay, but we don't tell Lexi til tomorrow, she's younger and needs today." Charlie said hoping the look that he was giving Theo wasn't angry, but got his point across.

"It's a deal." Theo said. "Just so you know, I don't hate you, buddy. I knew you were hurting already. I know how feels to be angry about something and there's no way to fix it. I wouldn't give Lexi and you up for anything besides your mom having recovered." He said.

"Thanks, daddy." Charlie said back hugging Theo feeling a little better.

"Come on, we're going outside to have fun. You need to be a kid too," Theo said before he started towards Charlie causing him to yell out and take off running. "The tickle monster is coming for you," he called out watching Charlie run out the back door. Theo stopped at the fridge getting an arm full of water and Brett's juice cup before following Charlie out the door.

~LT TL LT TL~

Brett was running as fast as his little legs would go trying to get away from his sisters and cousins when the rest of their family had shown up. Brett let out a howl hoping that his dads would save him; maybe even Lexi and Charlie. He had decided to ditch his clothes again along with his diaper, which Tara had started chasing him trying to get him to put back on. He didn't want to be in clothes and had taken off hoping that they would give up trying.

"Daddy, Brett took his clothes off again," Gabrielle yelled when they passed by the back door that was near the kitchen.

Liam groaned giving Theo a look who only laughed because they both knew that Brett was just like Theo in hating clothes. Although since they'd had kids Theo didn't run around as much naked unless the kids were staying elsewhere. Brett had spotted it one or two times when Theo hadn't known they were back yet. It was how they found Brett half the time now, which they were trying to break him of besides using the flower pot at the front door to pee in. He had stopped using the corner in his bedroom to poop in at least.

"You are so getting it mister," Liam said looking at Theo before he went outside after their son. Brett might not care now, but when he was older he might be a little embarrassed even if his dad never was.

"Sure I will," Theo called back before pulling the turkey out of the oven.

He'd put it in right after breakfast that morning so it was almost done. He had full faith in Liam that he could wrangle Brett before they had to eat in about ten minutes. If not he'd use the same trick that he knew the girls were using to get Brett to use the toilet at least for his number two dos as Brett called them. He knew he should tell Liam, but it was funny watching Liam check for poop.

~LT TL LT TL~

Theo was putting the sausage balls in the oven to reheat quick since the oven was still hot when he heard a howl outside. He knew that it was Brett without a doubt and that he had more than likely ran right into the rose bush again. Liam had been putting off cutting it since it was part of the one his dad had given his mom before he'd died. However, he was seriously going to have to replant the thing else where after today if it was where Brett had landed. He also knew that Liam was going to be unable to remove the thorns because he hated seeing their kids hurt or bleeding. He did too, but he was the doctor between them so he had to keep his cool.

"I'm guessing that was the rose bush again," Corey said cringing at the sound coming from outside.

"Take them back out in a couple of minutes and tell everybody else to get to the table outside, please." Theo said before heading out the door before Corey answered him, but he knew that he would do it.

Corey shook his head before taking the tray of forks and spoon outside to set the tables that they had set up earlier to eat outside at. He was just glad that it was a nice sunny day even if he had wished for snow for once. Mason had gotten him and the kids tickets to go to Colorado the following weekend for a whole week though so he would get to have his snow for Christmas even if it was a little late.

~LT TL LT TL~

By the time that everyone sat down to eat fifteen minutes later Brett had stopped crying and howling. However, he had been upset with both his dads even if they hadn't caused him to run into the rose bush. He had done it because he'd tried getting away from the cat who had been trying to stop him too, but he'd tripped and gone right into the bush letting out the howl.

He had kicked and screamed biting both his dads when they'd tried helping him. He hadn't wanted them near him even if he wanted the pain to stop. He had tried getting away, but then his Aunt Lydia had fussed at his dads taken him from his daddy. It wan't that he'd wanted to leave their arms since they took the pain away, but he hadn't wanted anyone taking the nasty thorns out to make it hurt more. They always hurt more coming out than going in even if his daddies tried to comfort him.

Lydia was still holding Brett in her arms now that they were eating. She smiled at him glad that he'd stopped crying. She'd known that Liam and Theo had been trying to make the pain stop by taking out the thorns, but Brett had been too upset to care they were trying to help. She'd started singing to him like she did to Melody and her five month old son, Aiden. It had worked like a charm giving Theo the chance to get the thorns out and Liam had taken the pain.

Stiles was holding onto their son right now while she made sure that Brett was okay since he had refused to go back to his dads. It had been funny when Theo had told Liam the bush was being moved to the far corner of the back yard and Liam had only nodded without arguing like he usually did. Theo usually gave Liam and their kids anything they wanted, but Brett kept ending up in the bush. He wouldn't toss it knowing that it was sentimental to Liam, but it was being moved. He couldn't watch Brett be in pain a fourth time because of the hideous thing.

Brett hadn't even put up a fight when she'd taken him inside putting clothes back on him. Theo and Liam had both tried, but he'd clung to her so she'd just told them to help Corey and Mason finish the table. She could handle her nephew who obviously wanted to stay with her. Brett was almost asleep now barely holding onto his juice cup leaning against her chest.

She gave him a smile telling him to close his eyes if he was tired knowing that Brett hated naps. She also knew that he was tired like she knew with her own kids and he would fight sleep until he got upset again. She'd seen Theo and Liam just lay down with him at times until he gave in. She figured this was just as good and wasn't wrong when Brett's cup slipped from his mouth as he snuggled closer to her.

~LT TL LT TL~

The rest of the dinner was spent with their friends/families talking about what they'd done for the morning and what they'd gotten for Christmas. Liam was happy having their families there and was glad when his parents had shown up at the last minute. They'd both been on duty for the day, but had taken lunch to come eat with them. Even if they'd only been able to stay the hour it had been nice. Theo had told him that Charlie knew about his mom, but no one had said anything to Lexi on their request yet.

Liam wished that Bridget, Theo and his kids mom could have been there like she usually was. However, she'd gotten snowed in where she'd been with her husband. They had decided to just wait until she got back until the kids opened the gifts from her that she'd sent since she couldn't be there. He'd been glad that the girls and Brett hadn't been too upset like he'd thought they were going to be. They'd finally told the kids that Bridget was their mom, which had gone over better than they thought.

Brett still wasn't sure half of the time since even though they told him what mom was he didn't comprehend it yet. For a week he'd gone around calling Theo and him both mommy at different times. He sometimes was calling Lydia and Malia mommy as well. It had been cute and funny when he'd done it to the other males in the pack as well declaring Scott and Stiles mommy had everyone laughing that week when they had come over. Stiles had gone with it saying okay I'm mommy. Scott hadn't known what to say, but he'd let Brett pretend he was mommy.

"The food okay?" Theo asked noticing that Liam hadn't eaten much.

"Yeah, it's wonderful as always, I was just thinking about everything." Liam replied giving Theo a smile.

He couldn't be happier right now if he tried even knowing they were going have to tell Lexi about her mom later. They had managed another holiday without anything supernatural getting in the way. There wasn't a ton really besides the pack problem a while back. He refused to think that the beacon had been turned off though. Just because there weren't many things around now didn't mean it wouldn't pick up.

"You know thinking is how we ended up right here now." Theo said leaning in kissing Liam. "You had a plan, needed my help and a decade give or take later we got five kids and two cats. Two great jobs and everything we could want or need right here."

"Yeah, I had a plan, it didn't go as planned though, but life never does. You make it work though and we have. I couldn't ask for anything more." Liam said back returning Theo's kiss with his own.

~LT TL LT TL~

The plan had been to use Theo to get Stiles back somehow from the Wild Hunt. It had gone differently than he'd thought, but he still got Stiles back. He'd also fell in love with Theo along the way. They were happy even if there had been a lot of bumps, bruises and some loses. Theo deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into Liam's mouth forgetting where they were at. Even after this long he could never get enough of Liam needing him with him every day.

The moment was cut short when something hit Theo and Liam dead center where they were kissing. Liam pulled back shocked looking around the table finding that everyone had stopped talking and eating; except for Stiles. He was acting too innocent for Liam's liking and since he noticed that Stiles wasn't holding Aiden anymore either. He picked up the roll that he knew hadn't been on his plate aiming for Stiles. However, Stiles caught it giving Liam a smirk biting into it.

"That's not fair you hit us." Liam growled, but there was no heat behind it; he was pouting.

"I guess we did get a little carried away," Theo said feeling his face heating up. He leaned in against Liam's ear promising him later that night they'd have their fun.

"None of that, there are kids present," Stiles said seeing Liam smiling after Theo moved back.

"You're one of them too," Liam retorted before he started eating again.

"You might have grown in height and gotten to be an alpha, but you're always going to be the baby to us." Stiles said ignoring Liam's reply that Alec was technically younger and Nolan too.

Lydia ended the discussion between them both by kissing Stiles, which distracted him long enough to forget a reply he could have come up with. Even now Stiles didn't argue with Lydia because to him she had the final say in everything.

~LT TL LT TL~

Once lunch had been over most of their family had left since they had to visit other family members. It left Liam and Theo along with their kids who they were watching play. Brett had woken up from his nap in a very cranky mood since he wasn't in Lydia's arms. Lydia had told Liam and Theo she didn't mind staying a little longer.

Stiles and her had plans to have desert with their parents so they had told her to go ahead. Brett would be okay, but that was defiantly not what he was. Besides Tara he wouldn't let anyone near him and only she was aloud because she'd bribed him to stop screaming with cookies. It was also how Liam found out his son had been being bribed to go to the bathroom now. There were other things that Brett was being bribed to do as well. He had only gotten innocent looks from the rest of the kids and Theo when he'd asked who all knew.

Lexi and Gabrielle were playing in one of the club houses that was part of the new swing set. Charlie was playing basketball with the new ball that Stiles had given him for Christmas. Tara and Brett were riding in the driveway on their bicycle and tricycle away from the basketball goal so they wouldn't get hit. Brett thankfully hadn't tossed his clothes like he'd threatened earlier. Tara had told him if he kept them on then he could ride his tricycle with her. Liam hadn't thought it was a good idea to keep bribing Brett, but Theo had only asked him if he wanted surprised poop piles again.

Liam and Theo got up after a little not wanting to fall asleep since they were both getting sleepy. They started playing basketball with Charlie since he was all alone. It didn't take long before the others were over at the basketball goal as well. Instead of playing horse they shot out different Christmas words from Santa to Coal, which no one had gotten in their stockings.

Liam and Theo took turns holding Brett letting him shot the ball as well. He finally had given in to letting his dads hold him again. Tara hadn't had to bribe him either Theo had only asked if his munchkin wanted to play ball. Brett had nodded holding his arms out for Theo to pick him up. Liam and Theo had made a Brett sandwich hugging and kissing him for a couple of minutes causing their son to laugh and squeal.

~LT TL LT TL~

Each of them won a round with Tara winning two and Charlie winning three. They didn't have much to do wanting to stay outside and enjoying the day. The last round of basketball they played on teams the guys and against girls with Brett being the ref since he hadn't wanted to play again. It had been funny cause he'd kept calling fouls when they weren't ones. They finished the game before deciding to chase after Brett who decided that none of them won even though the last basket had been made by the girls for three points.

Gabrielle grabbed her brother before he could get too far away. Brett squealed out getting lots of kisses and tickles from his family laughing. After the tickle fest they all went in the house to cool off since it had gotten hot out. The kids got to help in making more Christmas cookies since they had gotten eaten up the day before.

They decorated them up making a mess, but not caring about it. There were snow people to reindeer cookies even some sandwich cookies got made. It was fun and the kids loved it since they had made several batches through out December. They had also made a ton to pass out to their family members and the hospital where their dad worked at. While the cookies were cooling after they got cooked they watched movies. It didn't take long before they all fell asleep cuddled up on the floor.

~LT TL LT TL~

It was dark out when Liam and Theo woke up again finding only Brett still in the living room with them. They took a moment before hearing the other four upstairs. Theo took Brett to his room since he was fast asleep. Once he tucked him in he went with Liam to Charlie and Lexi's room finding them along with Tara and Gabrielle drawing something on a poster board.

"No peeking," Charlie said when he saw them come in the room.

Tara and Lexi quickly flipped the board over so the words couldn't be seen. Gabrielle got up from her spot getting her dads to turn around. She made sure they weren't looking while the other three finished what they were doing. It didn't take long and once they were done Gabrielle quickly signed her name to the board.

"You can turn around now." Tara said adding that it was from Brett too even though he was asleep.

All four of the kids in the room held a part of the sign up that had Merry Christmas Daddy and Dad written on it. The bottom part of the poster had We Love You written on it. The rest of the poster was covered in Christmas designs and anything that was holiday like. There were multiple Santa Clauses and Christmas Trees as well. Each one of the kids had spent some time with the poster and not just Christmas day. They had been working on the poster every day of the month adding to it along the way. It was how some of it was from Brett too. They had helped him with the drawing, but they knew what he had colored in.

"We didn't have anything to actually give you for Christmas from us without getting help buying it. So we worked on this all month long and we have cards too, but this was the biggest job." Gabrielle said hoping that her dads would love it.

"Just having all of you would have been enough, but this is amazing." Liam said before going over to the kids with Theo following him.

"It's beautiful and I know I love it just like I love you all." Theo added before he pulled them into a hug, Liam included.

~LT TL LT TL~

They were all one big family now and even if Beth was gone she wouldn't really be with the two children she had left behind. A part of her would always be in her kids along with the rest of the ones that had loved her. Lexi and Charlie hugged Liam and Theo extra tight glad that they had people that wanted them.

"Charlie told me about mommy," Lexi said when they pulled from the hug. "Thank you for waiting to tell me. I defiantly wouldn't have had a good Christmas if I'd known she wasn't coming home. I'm not happy with Santa right now and I don't understand why she had to go, but I know I have a home with you all." She said doing her best not to cry again.

"We would rather of you two got to spend today with your mom and her be alive. It's okay to be sad, we all are, but she would have wanted you to keep going too." Liam said wiping Lexi's tears away. "I lost my dad when I was four and I was really sad. My mom said that I didn't want to open none of my gifts or anything. My best friend Mason came over with his parents and he told me that my dad wouldn't want me to have a miserable Christmas. He hadn't planned on dying and that it just happened."

"Uncle Mason was wise even then." Charlie said with a smile.

"Yeah, he dragged me downstairs and started handing me gifts saying I had to open them or Santa would think I was mad at him too. He might not visit either of us the next year so I started opening everything up." Liam said. "Your mom wanted you both to have a wonderful Christmas and I think you both did."

Lexi and Charlie nodded their agreement a smile forming on Lexi's face thinking about the day. They had been listening to Liam that they hadn't noticed that Theo had left the room along with Tara and Gabrielle. The twin girls came running back in the room holding a box each with Theo behind them. Lexi's box was wrapped in puppy dog paper that had Santa hats on where Charlie's was in bunny in Santa hat paper.

~LT TL LT TL~

"You get one more gift this is from all of us, but we get give to you." Gabrielle said.

"We really hope that you like it and it doesn't make you too sad." Tara added handing over the boxes.

"It's from Brett too, but he's in dream land at the moment." Theo replied watching as both Lexi and Charlie ripped into the present.

Charlie got his open first, but he waited until Lexi finished before they both opened up the boxes finding a photo album inside of the box along with a framed picture. Lexi picked hers up running her hand over the photo that they'd taken with their mom back in November. They had all gone to the zoo because Beth had wanted to do something with them. She'd been having a really good day so they had gone.

The picture that Charlie pulled out was the same in the frame. Their mom had her arms around both of them smiling as if nothing was wrong. He took a moment before opening the photo album up finding pictures from the entire year in it. The thing was over flowing with pictures from the Christmas before until the week before Christmas now.

"Daddy, Dad we broke them." Gabrielle said feeling mixed emotions coming from the two she thought of as her brother and sister too.

"We're not broken, you made us happy with this." Lexi said not wanting them to cry. "Thank you so much for this." She added before getting up and hugging the girls. Charlie did the same before they hugged Liam and Theo as well.

"It's better than the stuff that Santa brought us." Charlie added as they all got in on the hug.

"Merry Christmas to all of us," Tara and Gabrielle said together.

"Merry Christmas to mommy too." Charlie added knowing his mom was watching over them.

"Merry Christmas," The others said back.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: Thanks for the reviews and kudos in advanced. Sorry was sad again, just started writing and this came out. I hope the ending was okay because I re-wrote it four times.**


End file.
